Everything You Want
by Swe13tie
Summary: Song-fic to the song Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. Couple: Harry and Ginny.


**A/N: Hello people, I was listening to music and the song Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon came on. I have always loved this song but I heard it today and inspiration struck me, and this is the result, one part is from the book, I couldn't rewrite it without making it sound lame, but the rest was written by me.**

**Disclaimor: I do not own, or claim to own, Harry Potter, or the song by Vertical Horizon!**

Ginny laid back in her bed, her and Dean had a date earlier that day. She should be happy with him. He was amazing, smart, funny, kind, amazing, attractive. He treated her like he should, he was never mean, rude, or bossy. She was suppose to love him, or at least have some sort of feelings for him. but she didn't. She didn't get that warm fuzzy feeling when she thought of him. instead she felt sad, sad that she was with him when she didn't think of him in that way.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

Ginny closed her eyes and Harry's face popped into her head. The true reason she was dating Dean, to get over Harry. She had loved him since the end of her first year, when he risked his life to save her's. They had barely talked then, she was just his best mate's little sister. He was the one she wanted, he was the one that made her blush, made her get that fuzzy feeling. But he would never see her that way. So she stayed with Dean.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

Ginny pulled out her journal and wrote everything that had happened that day down. After she finished she flipped to the first thing, the top was titled, The Perfect Guy. Underneath was a list of everything she ever wanted in a guy, Smart, Kind, Funny, Attractive, and more, Dean was almost everything on the list. He was everything she has ever wanted, yet, somehow, she had no feelings for him what-so-ever.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

The next day, Ginny woke, dressed, and went down to the common room, where she met Dean. The two walked down to the dining hall together, Harry walked a few feet in front of her. She tried to focus on what Dean was saying, but it was hard, Harry had just laughed at a joke Ron told a joke. She wished she could make him laugh like that. She knew she wouldn't, however.

"Ginny?" Dean asked, breaking her out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

Ginny nodded, "Yea," she said, "I couldn't sleep last night." Dean nodded and Ginny wondered if he knew the truth. She should tell him.

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

Harry looked down the table, Ginny was sitting with with a few girls from her year. Her and Dean had just broken up a few days ago, and Harry was happy about that, and he hated that. Dean was his friend and Ginny, she was his best mate's sister, and he knew that was all she would ever be to him. He could never cross that line, because of Ron, and even if he did, she would never feel the same. He had her chance, and he missed it.

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

Harry sat in Snape's office, doing detention, trying to catch glimpses of the quidditch game, he crossed his fingers, hoping they would win. Ginny would be so disappointed if they did, if they did it would be his fault, for missing the game. They would all be mad at him, including Ginny, which would ruin any chance he ever had of being with her. So he prayed that they would win. He also prayed that wouldn't go back to Dean.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

The Fat Lady swung opened and a loud noise exploded, as if a bomb of noise exploded. Harry stared as people stared at him and several people reached out and dragged him into the common room.

"We won!" yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know_

Ginny couldn't believe it, Harry kissed her, and she kissed back. It was as if the rest of the world didn't exist, only her and Harry. He wasn't exactly what she dreamed about when she was younger, yet, somehow, he was everything she ever wanted.

A/N: Like it? Love it? Review and tell me!


End file.
